


Valentine

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hiatus, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: As usual, Pete can't figure out what to get Patrick for Valentines' Day.  But this year things will be different.  Shameless fluff.





	

Peterick | PG-13(ish) | no warnings | 703 words

-

Pete hated Valentines's Day. Not for any anticommercial reason, but because he never had any idea what to get for Patrick. Actual gifts, like new guitars or boots, were for Christmas and birthdays. Valentines' Day was different.

Girls were easy. Flowers, chocolates, lingerie. Lingerie was obviously out. Patrick would have thrown it in his face. And of course he would tell Pete how much he loved the flowers and chocolates, but they would be know it wasn't quite right.

Patrick, as always, never had any problems. One year it was custom Converses with hears instead of stars and their anniversary on the soles. Another year it was a faded leather jacket like one Pete had lost, their song stitched on the lining.

Dinner usually happened inside the house, takeout at the dining room table with whatever candles they could dig up out of the hallway closet or the 'emergency kit'. One year Patrick had cooked and they'd eaten by actual candlelight, long white things in silver holders. That had been a few days after Pete proposed. Patrick's ring kept catching the light. Pete made a mental note to at least get takeout from a nice restaurant this year.

"You're thinking really hard," Patrick said suddenly, pushing against Pete's leg with his foot. "You okay?" They were in bed, the young reading while Pete frantically scoured the internet for gift ideas. Boxers, no. Sex tape, absolutely not.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He leaned in to kiss his husband's cheek before leaning his head on Patrick's shoulder. "It's just . . . don't worry about it."

He could feel his husband raise an eyebrow without even looking up. "It's nothing bad. I promise."

"You know I'll love whatever you get me, right? It's not a big deal. Everyone just makes it one." Pete sat up in surprise and Patrick laughed, leaning in to kiss his stunned expression. "I've been watching you Google 'manly Valentine presents' for the last ten minutes."

"Well, we can't all be amazing at this like you", Pete grumbled, sinking back into his pillow.The room was quiet for a minute, still save for their breathing. Pete felt like the walls were moving closer. Finally, Patrick cleared his throat. "Pete, I--"

"Please don't," he interrupted, not wanting to hear another spiel on how it didn't matter.

"No, Pete," Patrick said back, a little more forcefully than he may have intended. "This is, well, apparently it's important. To you." Patrick sighed. "My sister came up with all of those ideas. I never know what to get you either."

Slowly, trancelike, Pete turned his head to stare at the other man with wide eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then suddenly they both burst into laughter. Pete fell against Patrick, face buried in his chest as tears began to run down his face. Patrick's fingers stroke his hair as tears of his own formed in the corners of his eyes. He was barely able to keep them open from laughing so hard. "I love you," he managed to choke out.

"Dick," was all Pete could manage, his voice muffled.Eventually, they were both able to breathe. Pete's stomach hurt slightly from laughter. He laid with his head on Patrick's stomach, the other man still stroking his hair. "Now what?"

Patrick sighed, but this time it was happy, almost relieved. "Now I think we stop. Dinner's enough. I mean, we're married."

"But I still want to get you something," Pete whined.

"Stubborn jackass." Patrick was smiling. "Well, then, just get me what you would for Christmas. I like guitars. Now sit up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you, dummy."

It was a perfect kiss, soft and wanting and lips parted just enough. Patrick could feel the load of bricks that had been lifted from Pete's shoulders. "You're the best Valentines' present anyway," he murmured as they pulled apart.

"That's pretty gay, babe."

"Shut up." Another kiss and then Patrick stood up. "I'm going to check on the kids. Then we should probably go to bed." He stopped at the door, hand on the knob. "You know, blowjobs are pretty good presents, too," he mused.

Pete was laughing again as his husband stepped into the hallway. As usual, however, Patrick was right.


End file.
